


Hair

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun cuts his hair and it causes certain..."problems" for Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I don't even know how to describe this but it's basically all boonies' fault, I take zero responsibility, I'M SO SORRY also there is like no plot either i'M SORRY. REALLY SORRY.

It starts the day that Yoochun cuts his hair.

“ _I promise not to cut my hair_ you said! It was your birthday gift, YOU SAID!” 

Jaejoong pouts so hard as he attempts to grasp at what is left of Yoochun’s hair. 

“You didn’t even grow it out long enough for even a small ponytail before you cut it…”

Yoochun tries not to laugh at the complaints. Cutting his hair after dramas became a habit now, a fresh start to his now-free schedule. Besides, it's summer and hot. Shaking his head, he places Jaejoong’s hand flat on top of his head.

“But isn’t it soft and smooth though? It feels good right?”

He waits for Jaejoong’s resolve to crack with a smile, and isn’t disappointed when the other man sighs.

“I guess but…what am I supposed to grab when we fuck now?”

Jaejoong asks the question so flippantly that Yoochun’s _glad_ he has no hair for him to yank out as he falls out of his chair.

x

Later that week, they both are free and after drinking, they find themselves in their favorite place: Jaejoong’s apartment. 

It didn’t take long to coax Jaejoong into the bedroom, away from the huge creepy, sort-of sweet (but mostly creepy) picture by the piano that stared down Yoochun every time he was over. 

Things are good, _very_ good as their shirts come off and belts thrown on the floor. Yoochun’s on his knees, smirking as he unbuttons Jaejoong’s jeans. His eyes close when Jaejoong’s hands land on his head, just as he pulls out his cock. It’s a very familiar scene and feeling to Yoochun and he mourns the fact that they haven’t been able to meet as much.

But instead of giving into the feeling, he takes it and uses it as encouragement, teasing with his lips and tongue and hands. It leaves Jaejoong a little shaky- fingers grasping and sliding across Yoochun’s scalp, thanks to his now short hair. 

However, things take a slightly dangerous spin when one of Jaejoong’s hands slip right off his head and cause him to lose his balance. He falls face first, everything happening too fast to stop, and Yoochun’s stuck underneath him- literally choking on his cock.

“Oh my god-” Jaejoong starts, quickly moving to the side so that he’s not crushing Yoochun, or choking him, anymore. “Are you okay?” 

His hands gently reach for Yoochun’s throat as he coughs, lips red and shiny and more than a little distracting. They’re quiet for a second until Yoochun smiles shyly, tonguing at his bottom lip.

“There are worst things I’ve done then choke on your cock, Hyung.”

Jaejoong blinks at him, almost in shock, but then laughs brightly, scrambling to pull them both to the bed.

x

The next morning, Yoochun’s reminded of the blessing Jaejoong has by living alone. Sure, he loves being able to live happily with his family, but being slowly woke up by kisses is a perk he could easily get used to.

But kisses are always just the beginning and eventually Yoochun’s on his hands and knees, Jaejoong tracing his lower back tattoo with his tongue. By the time Jaejoong’s sliding in, Yoochun’s sighing into the pillow in front of him, focusing on the slow pace that matches the rare, lazy morning.

It doesn’t take long for things to speed up, though, and he’s shifting back into every thrust, fingers curling and pulling at Jaejoong’s ridiculously expensive sheets. It’s one of the things he enjoys when they have sex, the way that Jaejoong slowly breaks and loses control. His hands become confused, often moving from Yoochun's hips to his back to his waist, repeating until they usually find their ending spot at his neck or hair. 

The slide of Jaejoong’s hand up the back of his neck sends a delicious shiver down Yoochun’s spine. He’s close enough as it is and knows Jaejoong’s the same. Fingers glide through his short hair and he can feel Jaejoong speeding up as they go to grip his hair-

Only to slip once again.

There’s a pain on his shoulder that (surprisingly) puts him over the edge. Once his vision clears and he’s found the ability to breathe again, Yoochun looks over to see Jaejoong glaring at him, hands clutching at his nose.

“I’m happy to see my continuous pain brings you pleasure. Pain that _you_ specifically cause.” Jaejoong says, voice muffled.

But Yoochun shrugs, reaching back to feel the sore spot and bite mark Jaejoong left behind. 

“Well you did choke me with your cock yesterday.”

“YOU SAID YOU’VE DONE WORSE!”

Rolling his eyes, Yoochun moves over so that he’s hovering over Jaejoong- as well as away from the drying wet spot on the sheet. He curls a hand around Jaejoong, smirking as his body twitches at the contact.

“Allow me to make up for it.”

-

“When I said I would make up for it, I thought that a blowjob would be enough…”

Junsu spits out his drink.

But Yoochun barely notices as he’s staring at the wig in Jaejoong’s hand, not the knowing smirk on his hyung’s face.

It's been a couple months and honestly, he has been waiting. But this isn't at _all_ what Yoochun was expecting.

“Listen, I had to ice my face for _two days_ to lower the swelling. It was sore for over a week! And what do you do while I’m suffering?” Jaejoong throws the wig at Yoochun’s face and moves behind him. “Get a fucking tattoo. And not only a tattoo, but one of your mother?! Really?”

The wig tastes like plastic and reminds him of his extensions from days past. 

"I've been planning this tattoo for a while!! Besides, it's not like your name isn't inked on my skin already...Over my _heart_ too..."

Stain on his shirt and soul scarring forgotten, Junsu moves to join Jaejoong as they stare at the white bandage peeking out from Yoochun’s tanktop. “Is that what that is? Can we see?”

Yoochun barely gets a “yes” out before his shirt is ripped off and the tape pulled from his skin.

“Hey- HEY, OW. FUCKING OUCH.”

But there’s no reaction.

Only silence.

Long, stretching silence.

“Junsu-yah? Hyung?” 

He glances back to see Junsu’s brow furrowed in confusion, bottom lip stuck in his teeth. Jaejoong’s face, on the other hand, is completely blank.

“Guys?”

“It looks like…” Junsu starts, head tilting. “It looks like you in a wig. I mean, you look like your mom, but this really looks more like you in a wig.” 

A few seconds go by and Junsu realizes what he’s said. 

“OH, um, look at the time, I have...musical...practice. I HAVE TO GO, BYE.” he practically runs out the door and slams it behind him. Yoochun sighs. 

Junsu finished his Elisabeth run nearly four months ago.

“So…” Jaejoong finally says, breaking the silence. “The wig...it won’t do. You’ll need-” Yoochun jumps as a finger brushes the healing skin. “You’ll need a longer one. To cover this tattoo...You owe me.”

In his mind, Yoochun wonders if there are any new dramas that he can escape to. 

-

Later, after Jaejoong’s pulled the new, longer wig from his head and the expensive sheets are sticking to his back, Yoochun thinks that maybe, _maybe_ it wasn’t so bad. He would actually do that again. Shockingly.

He’s about to share this thought with Jaejoong when he opens his eyes to see him staring right at him.

“Cut your hair short again and I swear I’ll sew in the extensions my _self_.” 

Yoochun tries to laugh it off.

-

Months later, after _Missing You_ , Yoochun exits the hair salon, enjoying the new lightness of his head.

He follows his manager into the car, pulling out his phone as it beeps.

There’s a message from Jaejoong with a picture attached. It takes a few seconds but Yoochun recognizes thread and fake hair. 

_I hope you’re ready._

Smirking, Yoochun texts him back. 

_Get a chocolate brown one and I'll put the wig on /myself/._


End file.
